Nebelon
, Nebelon says she has known Liola, a member of her tribe, since she came into existence, for "millions of years". "Millions" would technically refer to a minimum of 2 million years, and a maximum realistically of 9.99999. It can be up to 19.99999, which is just before it becomes "tens of millions", so a weighted average means the maximum is roughly 13.33333 million years. This would mean that "millions" strictly refers to approximately, to find the midpoint, (2 + 13.33333) ÷ 2 = 7.66667 million years. However, it is rare for people to refer to "tens of millions" or "hundreds of millions", and this needs to be taken into account - that Nebelon may simply be referring to any number ending in "millions" (be it units, tens, or hundreds). The middle of these is tens of millions, which is absolute minimum 10 and realistic minimum 20, to realistic maximum 99.99999 and absolute maximum 199.99999. Therefore, with weighted averages, it is roughly minimum 16.66667 million years, maximum 133.33333 years, and the midpoint of these is (16.66667 + 133.33333) ÷ 2 = 75 million years. Finally, averaging these two figures, you get around (7.66667 + 75) ÷ 2 = 41.33333 million years as an approximation for the term "millions". Nebelon then later says "millions and millions". This is also a hard number to quantify, but can be boiled down to either meaning "millions + millions" (so × 2), or "millions on top of millions", like building to the power of 2 (so × 2², or × 4). From this, one could say that it is around × (2 + 4) ÷ 2 = × 3. Therefore, one could approximate that "millions and millions" means roughly 41.33333 × 3 = 124 million years. The average of these two is then (41.33333 + 124) ÷ 2 = 82.66667 million years, meaning overall that Nebelon was born very approximately 82,666,666.66667 years before 2104. This gives roughly 82,664,653 B.C. - or c. 80,000,000 B.C. to 1 significant figure (to signify that it is a very rough approximation). |death= |species= |gender=Female |height=Eight or nine feet |mass= |hair=Slimy, varies in appearance at her own will |eyes=Silver |skin= |cyber= |era=*B.C. era *Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=*Nebelon's tribe (formerly) *Daughters of Nebelon |masters=The Chief (formerly) |apprentices=*Helena *Elizabeth Muun *Alita *Alexandra (formerly) *Lindsay Kellerman (formerly) }} Nebelon, also known as the Wreaker of Suffering and Magnificent Queen of the Moon, was a being very powerful in the Darkness. She “lived among the immortal”, but she was still mortal — she grew old while her ageless family lived on — and she feared she would lose her precious family. In a desperate attempt to hold onto the life she so loved, she wandered down to the Carrion Glade and spent days there. Her actions corrupted her, transforming Fredlich into the twisted, immortal entity known as Nebelon. When the Chief discovered her crime, he departed the planet with his followers and left Nebelon stranded. Her family turned on her and enlisted an ancient civilization, using them as workers to create Egrevond, a massive technological artifact, to imprison Nebelon. Although she managed to escape twice, the tribe members returned to the mystics and defeated her, locking her back in her prison. When the tribe disappeared, Nebelon was left without a chance of escaping again. When Centauri fell to the Darkness in 2070 and became the evil Knight the Dark Flame in an attempt to change the future, he unintentionally awoke Nebelon. While he initially refused to free her, she later managed to escape from her prison due to the destruction of Egrevond during the Dark Flame’s reign. Taking advantage of the chaos the solar system was in, she immediately sought to maximize its effect, to totally wipe out civilization. However, she was discovered and hunted down by Master Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who constantly fought her and even destroyed some of her avatars. Ultimately Nebelon took the form of Senator Rokari Ken and successfully got herself elected as President of the United States of America. However, her remaining avatar bodies were killed and she was then destroyed by Sebiscuits Cardarphen and the Ruby Eidolon in the Astral Dimension. Despite her death, Cardarphen, who had just lost Master Intelligence, was not convinced Nebelon was dead for good and thus began searching for the planet Klorium. Cardarphen intended to locate and obtain the Perperual Bolt of the Greek god Zeus, to ensure that when Nebelon eventually returned, the S.M.S.B. would have a way to permanently kill her. In the meantime, Nebelon brought together the Daughters of Nebelon, but Cardarphen discovered Zeus, who came forward and successfully defeated Nebelon and stole her extraordinary power. Biography Early life The woman who would become Nebelon was first known as Fredlich, a name meaning “the likable” in the Ancient Language and “the peaceful one” in German, as a mortal who appeared through unknown means on the planet Klorium of where a family of immortal beings lived around 80,000,000 BC. She served her family loyally, catering to their every need. But it was not long before Fredlich became part of the family, becoming something like a second adopted daughter. Fredlich doted on her father, doing her part to ensure the family’s happiness for many years. Tragedy over Klorium But as the years went by, Fredlich began to age while her family remained ageless. In her old age, she began to fear that her family would abandon her. In a desperate attempt to hold onto the life she so loved, she wandered down to the Carrion Glade and spent days there. But unlike the family she hailed from, she was mortal, and so the Glade corrupted and twisted her. They granted her power, but twisted her mind and her body, creating a Dark entity. Therefore, she named herself “Nebelon”, meaning “the abhorred” or “the undesirable” (a mockery of her original name) in the Ancient Language. Nebelon used her new powers to dominate her siblings, subduing them and forcing them to bow to her before the Overpowered Abyss. But at this point their father, horrified and disappointed in Nebelon, stepped in. He departed the planet with his children, leaving Nebelon stranded alone and fulfilling her deepest fear — her family had abandoned her. This drove her to madness, fueling her desire to be loved and adored. When the Chief discovered her crime, he departed the planet with his followers and left Nebelon stranded. Her family turned on her and enlisted an ancient civilization, using them as workers to create Egrevond, a massive technological artifact, to imprison Nebelon. Nebelon thrived on fear and destruction, fanning the flames of conflict both times she escaped and sending the solar system into chaos and turmoil. On both occasions that she escaped, the tribe, led by Liola, would return to the mystics and outnumber and defeat Nebelon, locking her back in her prison. There was a rumor that around the time of the second disappearance, another tribe came to Nebelon against their volition and was massacred. The tribe eventually made a "suspicious disappearance", leaving Nebelon without a chance of escaping a third time. Knight Attacks Escape from Egrevond When Centauri fell to the Darkness in 2070 and became the evil Knight the Dark Flame in an attempt to change the future, he unintentionally awoke Nebelon. Meyer went to her, having just stolen the Sword of Abomination, reported to her how he was intrigued by her, and how he found Master Intelligence not as weak as he initially believed. He also declared that he could not release her, or openly declare his desertion from the S.M.S.B., whom he felt would never forgive him, as he feared these things would bring about everything he meant to prevent. Nebelon rose to her feet and scowled at the prospect of what the Dark Flame was implying. She later managed to escape from her prison due to the destruction of Egrevond during the Dark Flame’s initial rise to power, implying that the latter may have changed his mind and assisted her. Duel in the Astral Plane Taking advantage of the chaos the solar system was in, she immediately sought to maximize its effect, to totally wipe out civilization. That evening, however, Nebelon appeared to Lindsay Kellerman in astral form while the superhero was meditating and attempted to kill her. She allowed her into her mind, and she was too reckless in her approach, letting her in turn enter her mind. After she attempted to enter her mind, her astral form lunged forward to punch her, only to injure his fists. However, Kellerman was then able to read her mind and she discovered the pain of her loneliness and her need for adoration, and dueled her mentally, telling her that she was unloved and stupid. Enraged, Nebelon grabbed a fistful of Kellerman's hair, sending her back into the Earthly plane and giving her a headache that lasted for days. Infuriated and in agony, Nebelon Generated a monster that killed thousands of people and left the city of London in ruins. As she fled the Earth, she used the mental hold she had begun to develop over several of the Knights of Meyer to influence them to defect from the armada and join her. Leading those forces was Razall in the Escapade-frigate Annihilation. They successfully escaped, and upon their rendezvous, Nebelon ordered Razall to lead the S.M.S.B. members and Knights of Meyer who would inevitably attempt to find her astray, citing that they would tear themselves apart and it was only a matter of time. Hunt for Master Intelligence However, she was discovered and hunted down by Jason Grover and his siblings, who constantly fought her and even destroyed some of her avatars, at one point being assisted by Master Intelligence. As President of the United States of America Ultimately Nebelon took the form of Senator Rokari Ken and successfully got herself elected as President of the United States of America. Chase of Nebelon Battle of Hong Kong Although Nebelon was dead, the S.M.S.B. knew that she would end up returning sometime (after becoming strong enough to do so), with Lindsay Kellerman knowing that such an entity couldn't be "truly" killed. In 2131, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who had just lost Master Intelligence, moved against Nebelon. Nebelon's reign eventually came to an end with the Battle of Hong Kong. Under George's advice, the Knights retreated into the Hong Kong Asylum. Realizing that the Knights would be unable to maintain their hold on the earth, and also seeing the opportunity to recreate her family, she abducted _ and Lindsay Kellerman. To distract the S.M.S.B. members, Nebelon caused cataclysmic seismic activities on Earth, ensuring the potential death of millions if they gave chase to her. Nebelon's Korelei-avatar brought Razzal and Kellerman to Klorium with the intention of shoving them into the Carrion Glade, which would transform them into - for lack of a better name - the Daughters of Nebelon who would reshape the universe to their liking. She also sent out Ship to attack Sebiscuits Cardarphen, anticipating that he would attempt to stop her. Nebelon then threw herself into the Astral Dimension to find Cardarphen there, as well as George, who had just defected and sworn loyalty to Cardarphen, and an entity known as the Ruby Eidolon. When she encountered him, it was in her disguise as Rokari Ken. However, Cardarphen already knew that Ken had died years ago, and he realized it was she who murdered the Senator. The three renegades engaged her in a grueling duel, but just as Nebelon was gaining the upper hand, she realized her avatar bodies were being destroyed one-by-one across the cosmos, and they managed to throw her astral form into the Lake of Tears, although this caused a burst of mutated energy that teleported them to Klorium. Cardarphen cited that Nebelon might not even return during his and the other members' lifetime, but even a thousand years or a million years later. As a precautionary measure, the S.M.S.B. intended to locate the Bridge in order to obtain the Perpetual Bolt, ensuring they would have a way to kill Nebelon for good if she were to return. Bringing together the Daughters of Nebelon Nebelon began collecting orphans and disturbed adults when she undertook missions in her quest to "cleanse" the universe and recreate the tribe she had lost. She recruited Helena and gave her special armor. Muun pointed a kanna at Nebelon and Helena, but Nebelon only laughed, citing that Muun had the spirit of a true warrior. After recruiting the quartet, Nebelon saved Lindsay Kellerman's life. Kellerman believed she was a deity and was excited to meet one. She came under her thrall after she enhanced her powers and told her to forget what she knew about the void and to see it for herself without having to become one with it first. In a trance, she grew very loyal to her and sought to serve her in her bid to conquer the cosmos. Seeking out the Bridge In 2150, Nebelon and her Daughters sought out the Bridge, and they finally marched upon it. Nebelon effortlessly destroyed the doorway to the Stronghold, only to realize that the S.M.S.B. knew she was coming and were preparing to protect the Bridge with their lives. Battle of the Bridge Sebiscuits Cardarphen stepped out alone to greet Nebelon. She swiftly deduced that Elizabeth Muun had completed her mission, as Cardarphen noticed that Nebelon might regret that. The two then discussed many facets of Mount Olympus, with Cardarphen citing that she would regret exposing her presence to Zeus. Nebelon rebuffed him by telling him not even Zeus could kill a god, so he recalled to her the story of his father Kronos. Unfazed, Nebelon told him nothing could stop her and mockingly asked him what he meant, but then someone called to her from above and childishly insulted her intelligence. X-JDMT soured down and smashed a massive cluster of debris onto her that were tied together by wires designed to ravage her body with electricity, digging itself and her dozens of miles into the earth as the wires' power continued frying the dirt to shove her further downward. However, this only enraged Nebelon as she burst out of the ground, only to find herself surrounded by heroes. Unworried about the masses pointing their weapons at her, she whistled, and her Daughters Teleported into the field, including Lindsay Kellerman and Elizabeth Muun. Nebelon was then attacked by the members of the S.M.S.B., as well as by several of their allies, including Sue Grover. Harnessing the Bridge Tapping into the Bridge, Nebelon harnessed infinite power and control over the universe and began to see what lied beyond the nearly all-powerful barrier. As this powered entered her body, Nebelon roared out to the sky in victory. Cardarphen, refusing to admit defeat, furiously fired an energy beam, but Nebelon's body easily absorbed the attack, forcing Cardarphen to cease fire as he realized his lasers were having no effect on her. Nebelon goaded Cardarphen, citing that he should know when to give up, and fired torrents of energy into the air, scorching Mount Olympus and disintegrating life across the universe as tears began to open in space beyond the fringes of the universe to allow her access there, while her enemies watched in utter horror. Nebelon stepped backward to analyze her work, but then she was then halted by the Ruby Eidolon, who hurled several bursts of energy at her. Nebelon threw up a defensive barrier, but she could ultimately do nothing to prevent her adversary from overwhelming her and picking her in her grasp. With her muscle control out of her command, Nebelon screamed in immense pain. She attempted to Teleport away, but a slowly recovering Sebiscuits Cardarphen noticed this and assailed her with a red laser beam to prevent her from leaving. As Nebelon looked up at the Ruby Eidolon, she proclaimed that "all is being revealed before the multitude" to the Ruby Eidolon, briefly catching her off-guard. Nebelon's awareness of what would come next is unclear, but it was in the Ruby Eidolon's moment of distraction that Nebelon was rescued by Helena, who incapacitated the Ruby Eidolon. Enraged, Lindsay Kellerman cut down Alita, but then Elizabeth Muun struck her down. Spitting on the ground, Nebelon called Kellerman "useless". Banished by Zeus Nebelon then watched in horror as Zeus, King of the Gods, arrived at the scene in a shower of sparks. Enraged, Nebelon swore to take her horrific genocide a step further by destroying reality from within, growing and towering above reality until she was a monstrous googol feet in height, unable to grow any larger. Just as she was ready to begin stamping out all existing life throughout the Multiverse, Zeus arrived and grew to match her gargantuan size, declaring that she was doomed. He proceeded to trap her in a dimension of his own creation. As millions of people watched in awe and anticipation through an enormous portal opened by the God of Thunder, Nebelon furiously attacked Zeus, shoving him backward with a blast of energy nonillions of light years in diameter. Zeus regained his composure and fought back, clobbering each other with galaxy-shattering beams of energy and physical punches. Charging at Nebelon with the Perpetual Bolt, Zeus unleashed a barrage of energy into Nebelon, leaving a permanent burn on the left side of her face. Realizing her opponent never meant to kill, Nebelon was left without any of her powers, along with a damaged leg and arm. Zeus seized her collar and began to force Nebelon to shrink as he did likewise. He returned to Earth with the defeated entity in tow. Zeus told the Earth at large that Nebelon was theirs to do with as they wished, in accordance with their laws. Hardy attempted to call "dibs", but the Ruby Eidolon insisted he let her handle the Wreaker of Misery. Nebelon began to mention the benefit of conviction, only to be silenced by the Ruby Eidolon, who generated a muzzle over her wide mouth. After Zeus revealed that, with effort, the events of the massacre could yet be changed, the Ruby Eidolon bent down and whispered in Nebelon's ear, goading her and rubbing in that her actions would be undone sooner or later. After spending a few days in custody, Nebelon was escorted to Klorium by the Ruby Eidolon, who intended for her to be judged by the people that had survived her wrath, all of whom presumably desired justice for their casualties. Physical description Nebelon had the ability to change her appearance at will, often taking on the appearance of Kayla Ming, whom she had consumed. However, Nebelon’s true form was that of a humanoid and barely-female being with deeply-sunken pale-white eye sockets and tiny red and grey eyes reminiscent of tiny stars at the bottom of a deep well. the sclera of her eyes was green. She had a long cascade of slimy, straw-like, blood-red hair that reached to the ground and a gaping, full-lipped mouth located just by her right ear and contained red, slim, needle-like teeth. Her arms were long, protruding no less than a meter from her shoulders, with hands that had long, writhing purple tentacles for fingers with suction cup tips. Her body was rigid and straight, and when she walked or ran, her legs rippled forward more than they swung. In addition, her body was enshrouded in mist, giving her an ethereal aspect to her already frightening appearance. Nebelon was generally nine feet tall, but she had the power to grow up to 322.173854210702795 sesvigintillion light years tall, or around (if not exactly) a googol feet in height, around ten tresvigintillion times the size of the observable universe. When she was nine feet tall, Nebelon's Body Mass Index was average for someone her size. This would indicate that the mass of Nebelon in her gargantuan form was on a hyperversal scale, meaning she would have weighed several googol kilograms on a planet such as Earth. Personality and traits Nebelon was antagonized by loneliness; she felt an absolute need to be loved and adored, and was overcome with grief when Lindsay Kellerman attacked her with the idea that she was hideous and unintelligent. She fed her craving for adulation by instilling in mutants a desire to be with her. This stemmed from her original fear of losing her family, who remained ageless while she became old and decrepit. In an attempt to hold on to the life she had, Nebelon entered the Carrion Glade, which corrupted her mind and twisted her love for her family into a craving for companionship. When her family abandoned her on their planet — the very reason she committed her crimes in the first place — she was driven insane by loneliness and despair. She fed on fear and destruction in an attempt to gain more power, as her ultimate goal was to recreate her lost family — she tried to force Lindsay Kellerman to enter the Carrion Glade, intending her to replace her elder sister. Nebelon had a ferocious temper. In fact, when she learned a deity had come to fight her in defense of her enemies, Nebelon's rage prompted her to destroy all of existence. She was a ruthless and manipulative creature, as seen when she used her manipulative streak to recruit followers. However, Nebelon was callous and had little regard for them. This was shown when she looked down at a deceased Lindsay Kellerman and only said that Kellerman was useless, alienating Alexandra and turning her against the Magnificent Queen of the Moon. Additionally, Nebelon had no qualms about killing other beings who would dare defy her. While she was tremendously powerful, she was also shown to be a sociopath, having no care for the consequences of her actions, and exposed one's weakness on a psychological level for not only her own personal gain, but for her own pleasure as well showing her sadistic side. She took her violent tendencies to an extreme level as shown by when she attempted to strangle a defenseless Titanium Girl to death and carried on violently beating Sebiscuits Cardarphen even after he had been defeated simply to prove a point, even appearing to be enjoying it to some degree. Truly a pure megalomaniac, Nebelon proved to be relentless about achieving her goals to take over the Multiverse and to restore the original order of things. She immensely loved the fawning of her people as they saw her as sort of a goddess, leading to believing herself a goddess. She believed so much that no other being could match her power that she walked straight up to the King of the Gods, unaware of Zeus' almost unlimited might and was in a state of shock and disbelief upon seeing his power and realizing that she was not the most powerful being in existence. Inevitably, her downfall came because she underestimated the deity. Powers and abilities Powers While Nebelon appeared as a humanoid female of indeterminate species to most, Master Intelligence saw her true form beyond shade and KM-29 was able to see her true appearance after KM-33 discovered Nebelon's treachery against the Knights of Meyer. Nebelon’s strength in mutantry was fourteen that of Master Intelligence, who was widely recognized as the most powerful mutant in the solar system. However, Master Intelligence was able to defeat her despite this. Drawing power from space, Nebelon's source of energy was so great that many considered her volumes of energy to be unlimited. Nebelon had almost incalculable levels of resilience and durability, allowing her to survive using the full power of the Bridge to wipe out most of the universe. Nebelon was capable of separating her astral form from her body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension and was able to and was able to have a duel with Lindsay Kellerman in the Astral Dimension. Nebelon could shoot highly concussive orange blasts through her hands and fingertips. Her orange energy blasts were fired from her hands appearing as an electrical plasma. The severity of these blasts could be willfully adjusted as Nebelon had been shown to both stun and kill. In her gargantuan form, her beams were described as being nonillions of feet in diameter. Nebelon could command the native flora of her homeworld Klorium to do her bidding and also had the ability to influence the minds of mutants she lured there, causing in them a psychosis which made them believe that everyone — except for other such psychotic beings — had been replaced by insurgents and instilling in them a desire to find her. Once the influenced being found her, she consumed their life energy, killing them and making herself stronger, thereby continually expanding on her already considerable arsenal of abilities. The strength of her influence was formidable — even when the S.M.S.B. learned what symptoms to look for, upon the onset of the psychosis Lindsay Kellerman still believed that everyone around her was a spy and traitor to the S.M.S.B. Nebelon possessed the power to open wormholes to any part of the universe, allowing her to effortlessly teleport herself to another location at will. She could also take others with her, warping both herself and the Daughters of Nebelon out of an exploding vehicle. In addition to using the portals that she could open as an instant means of transportation, Nebelon could also send attacks from other places. Her control was very precise, as he was capable of selectively controlling what objects were transported, even removing a sword from her neck before teleporting away. Aside from the ability to create portals and wormholes throughout the Multiverse, Nebelon had been shown to be able to expertly warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around her surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling and freezing with tremendous force in a manner akin to telekinesis enabled her to manipulate and move objects with just a single gesture, an ability that proved to be among Nebelon's most often used. Nebelon was capable of increasing her size to a gargantuan googol feet tall while preserving body proportion. However, she, despite her monstrous form, was still vulnerable to a deity of superior power like Zeus, who defeated her so grievously that Nebelon remained in a battered and limping state for all eternity, with a disfigured face. Nebelon was capable of moving faster than light even if the torque of her muscle movements did not hint as such. This made her one of the most powerful beings in existence, with Zeus being the only confirmed being to surpass her might. Nebelon could bestow mystical powers and abilities to other individuals, as she did to her followers, making them powerful enough to challenge the strength of the S.M.S.B. Nebelon could also enhance the powers of mutants so that they could reach higher levels of mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that was usually beyond the limits of physics. Other abilities Nebelon was extremely intelligent, due to her having gained millions of years of life and experience. She was able to understand Loth when he spoke to her in the Ancient Language, showing that she was multilingual as well. Nebelon was an excellent strategist, tactician, and leader, having successfully taken over the U.S. Government, leading her four Daughters against the S.M.S.B., and she would have most likely ultimately been victorious against them, had Lindsay Kellerman not unexpectedly turned against her, and with Zeus unexpectedly showing up to challenge her, all at the last minute. Nebelon, having been a charismatic leader in ancient times, was an expert at bending others to her will through both her persuasive words and offerings of great power, with her notably swaying Lindsay Kellerman to her cause, making her the strongest member of the Daughters of Nebelon. Relationships Family Fredlich's biological family is mysterious, but she was adopted when she appeared on Klorium of where a family of immortal beings lived. She served her family loyally, catering to their every need. But it was not long before Fredlich became part of the family, becoming something like a second adopted daughter. Fredlich doted on her father, and for many years she did her part to ensure the family’s happiness. But as the years went by, Fredlich began to age while her family remained ageless. In her old age, she began to fear that her family would abandon her. In a desperate attempt to hold onto the life she so loved, she wandered down to the Carrion Glade and became powerful and deranged as a result, heavily affecting her relationship with them. Now known as “Nebelon”, her love for her family transformed into a craving for affection. She used her new powers to dominate her siblings, subduing them and forcing them to bow to her, but her father intervened. He was horrified and disappointed in Nebelon and he rescued his children from her. The loss of her beloved tribe drove her to insanity, fueling her desire to be loved and adored. Daughters of Nebelon Enemies Behind the scenes Nebelon's existence was implied through as an allegedly almighty being known as the Magnificent Queen of the Moon, but her presence in was kept top secret until the release of the book in January of 2018. He also contemplated making her the primary antagonist of said book, but decided "there was already way too much going on to give her so much as any lines". It was only revealed in June, along with the title of the second The X-Adults: Endgame book and a few other things, that the mysterious woman Thomas Meyer spoke with was indeed Nebelon. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Impersonators Category:Dark mutants Category:Egrevond residents Category:Presidents of the United States of America Category:Immortals Category:B.C. era births